


Harley Quinns Birthday - Oneshot

by Dccomicsquinn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dccomicsquinn/pseuds/Dccomicsquinn
Summary: Harleys family was so dysfunctional, it was a mistake coming to the Quinzel house to celebrate her birthday.





	Harley Quinns Birthday - Oneshot

Harley didn’t know what to expect going back to her childhood home in Brooklyn. The last time she heard from her family was when her dad called her to tell her the ‘good news’. He was let out on probation. In other words, he was now free to continue his swindler business since the NYPD didn’t give a rat’s ass about criminals once they were let out from behind bars. She already knew that it wouldn’t be long before Nick would be thrown back in prison anyways. Her father was the whole reason why she wanted to become a psychiatrist in the first place. She was desperate to understand why he did such horrible things throughout her childhood. But the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree apparently since now Harley was a famous criminal herself.  
The house looked exactly like it did all those years ago. The garden was overgrown, and bicycles and toys were scattered along the lawn. But it wasn’t her old toys. They belonged to her low life brothers’ children, Jenny and Nicky. The kids were the only reason why Harley stayed in contact. And her mother. Sometimes her mother could be a horrible lady, but Harley understood that she had a lot on her plate. Sharon loved Harley in her own little way.

“Happy Birthday Aunt Harley!” little Jenny shouted as the front door swung open. She was wearing a pink dress that had small butterflies embroidered into it. She also wore a party hat on the top of her head that kept falling to the side since her head was too small for the elastic. Beside her stood her older brother, Nicky. He was holding a sash that had ‘Birthday girl’ girl written across it and a large pin that had the letters ‘25’ on it.

Harley stood on the other side of the door with a nervous smile planted across her face. Today was her 25th birthday and they had planned to celebrate it at the Quinzel household. Harley didn’t really celebrate her birthday anymore. She had recently been so caught up in her criminal life that she completely forgot about her big day. That was until she decided to take a break from Joker. She needed to slow down and relax a little. But this definitely wasn’t her idea of ‘relaxing’. The jester had envisioned a nice holiday by the Bahamas, sunbaking by the beach in the summer weather. But she had no such luck.

“That’s all for me?!” Harley gasped as she kneeled to give each kid a hug. Nicky threw the sash across her and attached the pin to Harleys red tank top. “Thank you both so much my little Monkeys!”  
“You’re late” came another voice. It was Barry, her brother. “We have been waiting forever for you to turn up. The food is going cold. What, you just too busy with that sick clown?” he scoffed and shook his head. Jenny reached up to take Harleys hand and lead her to the dinning table where the food was sitting.

“No, there was an accident on the freeway. Unfortunately, I’m not living here on my parent house like you” she snorted, narrowing her eyes.

“Now that’s enough you two. Happy birthday Kiddo” Nick, Harleys father said as he stood up. He walked over to give her a huge hug. When he walked though, you could see the obvious device strapped around his ankle. Harley cringed at the sight of the ankle bracelet but hugged back.

“Thanks for all this, Pop. You and Ma have really outdone yourselves this time!” she said, forcing herself to sound excited. When internally she was screaming. She was so ready to just go home already.

“Come” Sharon said, gesturing to the table. “Come on everyone. Lets eat” she said. Harley could tell that she was desperate to start the dinner. Probably so her ‘evil’ daughter could get out of the house quicker.

“Wait! We need to give Harleen her present!” Nick said as he went over to a set of drawers in the room. He pulled out one of the drawers and began to rummage through it. “What? It was here…”

“Oh, are you looking for the photo album? Yeah the neighbours cat got in and pissed on the floor. I used the pages to clean it up” Barry said, sitting up the table, stuffing his face eagerly with food. Some gravy dripped from his lips and fell into the tangles of his facial hair.

“Pop… it’s okay… it doesn’t matter. I didn’t want a present anyways” Harley said, trying to brush off the entire thing. But Nick just narrowed his eyes.

“Barry what the fuck?! You just wasted my money!” Nick shouted.

“She didn’t deserve a family album anyways. She isn’t a part of this family. She is too busy running around in her make-believe world with that freak of hers” he said, reaching over to grab another spoonful of peas to add to his plate.

“Watch your mouth” Harley growled, clenching her fists. She was hoping that they could of at least lasted until dessert before arguments happened. But she was clearly asking for too much.

“Or what? You’ll send your boyfriend onto me? You don’t scare me” he mumbled as Sharon just looked down. She wasn’t disagreeing or helping Harley in this situation. She must of felt the same way.

“You owe me that money back! I don’t care how you get it, but I want every penny back, ya hear me?” Nick growled at Barry, breathing heavily. Harley knew that the device around his ankle would be monitoring his heartbeat and sending an alert to the nearest police station. They would assume he is up to no good and come to check on him. And Harley didn’t want to be there when that happened. So, amongst the arguing, Harley quietly hugged Jenny and Nicky and left. It was a mistake coming here. Her family was dysfunctional, and she was delusional to even think she might have a good birthday here.

Ivy was busy in the botanical gardens making sure all her babies was watered correctly in the summer heat. Joker was causing mayhem in the middle of town. Selina was probably on a rooftop with Batman. So, Harley was now alone. She had no one to celebrate her birthday with.

“Unless…” Harley mumbled, as a genuine smile began to spread across her face, immediately jumping into her car and speeding off.

The blonde female could later be found breaking into Gothams Zoo and making her way to the Hyenas enclosure. She broke the locks of the cage and got inside, making sure not to trigger some sort of alarm. She was greeted by laughs of her two pets, Bud and Lou and being covered in their saliva. They were ecstatic to see her again. Unfortunately, she had to put them into the zoo because they were becoming too much to handle. “My babies!” she squealed happily, starting to skip around the enclosure with and play with the carnivores. If anything could cheer her up, it was her pets. Harley loved animals.

As Harley played and played with her hyenas, she began to forget about the events that happened earlier on during the day. She felt more calm and joyful.  
It seemed like her birthday wasn’t too bad after all.


End file.
